Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 33
is the thirty-third episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot Mr. Dickenson deciphers the words that are carved onto the mysterious rocks and reads the kids this warning; "Dare not disturb this stone, for here, the bit-beasts are sealed", a dialect that dates back to the ancient China times. Dickenson shows them a picture taken at the only place in the world where such language is still spoken, and the kids realize the people depicted are wearing the same type of clothing as the Saint Shields. They decide to go after the team to ask questions. Joseph takes them to Ozuma among the woods and he reveals the history of the bit-beasts to the Bladebreakers, telling of them of their origin ten thousand years ago as benevolent spirits until evil men discovered how to control them and use them for their own malicious needs. The Saint Shields' ancestors have tried to seal the four bit-beasts using the same beasts Ozuma and his mates have now, but they were too weak, and the bit-beasts escaped, never to be seen again. Since that time, the clan of the Saint Shields has made it their mission to seal the bit-beasts and save the world from destruction when the creatures reappear. Since Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger and Draciel have all reappeared, it was time they did something to seal them back to the rock. Dunga issues a battle challenge to the Bladebreakers and Ray answers it with confidence, but Dunga's new Vortex Ape proves too much for Driger and falls before a shocked Ray. Back at their warehouse, the Saint Shields seal Driger in the stone. The Bladebreakers go into training and Ray proves much less capable. Tyson reprehends him for being unfocused and he leaves frustrated that nobody respects his difficult situation. He battles a few amateur fans and realizes that bit-beasts are not what beyblading is all about. He then meets Zeo and congratulates him for another win. Ray is still down and Kai talks to him so that he is back to focus. After seeing that his friends have been practicing all day, he realizes he is not the only one who's affected by Driger's capture and gets back to training. At the Psykick's labs, Doctor K is informed about Driger's capture and demands the researches to be accelerated. Major Events * The gang finally learns about the Saint Shields's mission: to capture and seal the Four Sacred Bit-Beasts. * Ray battles Dunga and loses. * Ray loses Driger to the Saint Shields. * Zeo improves his Beyblading skills. Characters *Mr. Dickenson *Tyson Granger *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Judy Tate *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Joseph *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Doctor K *Kai Hiwatari *Zeo Zagart Beyblades *Dragoon V2 *Draciel V *Driger V *Vortex Ape 2 (New) *Flash Leopard 2 *Sharkrash *Vanishing Moot *Zeronix *Dragoon V (flashback) Featured Beybattles *Ray Kon (Driger V) vs Dunga (Vortex Ape 2) = Dunga & Vortex Ape *Ray Kon (Driger V) vs Amateur fan (Generic Bey) = Ray & Driger Gallery tumblr_oqbrfbZyCj1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqbgx5GtrA1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqbq4xBUYf1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqbq4xBUYf1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_mho7fpje971qkxfcoo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oqbnf1DgYx1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqbnf1DgYx1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oqbnf1DgYx1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_oqbnf1DgYx1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_oqboattRWa1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqbsffhaEJ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqbqwbmmt91w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqbtz1TTz81w4q252o1_1280.png x1080-793.jpg Joseph03-1.png x720-sB_.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_195829.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_427327.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_453787.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_536069.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_494361.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_599032.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_603236.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_624691.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_630763.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_744811.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_736603.jpg tumblr_mzxa9r0Pnj1rja3cwo5_1280.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_1123956.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_1135534.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_1193793.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_623990.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_149149.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_163630.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_247280.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 730630.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 652719.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 515482.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 409376.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_600366.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_598765.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_448982.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_450350.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_558191.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_403303.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_416283.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_421554.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_667200.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full-_695728.jpg Screenshot_20191011-150519_1.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Original Series